


Never Been So Nervous

by smuttytaelien



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttytaelien/pseuds/smuttytaelien
Summary: Bang Chan doesn't think he's ever been so nervous when he asks Lee Minho to marry him.





	Never Been So Nervous

Chan could have sworn he had never been so nervous in his twenty-one years of living. Minho had gotten into one of the top dance schools and was celebrating that night with his family, and Chan, of course, he was his boyfriend, after all. But Minho's success meant that he would have to move, move across the country to be exact, and Chan refused to let him go. Minho practically lived at Chan's apartment already, having a small section of Chan's closet dedicated to his clothing and food for his cats under the kitchen sink. 

"Channie, stop spacing out," Minho whined, stomping his feet childishly. It was hard for Chan to believe that this big baby in front of him was only a year younger than him. "I don't know what to wear, help me." 

"Wear what you wore on my birthday last year," Chan replied nonchalantly, and Minho flushed. "No! Not what you wore that night, what you wore during the party. God, Minho, you dirty-minded freak." Chan threw a pillow at his boyfriend, who dodged it smoothly. "Plus, I'd never let anyone else see you in that." 

"Good, I don't think I'd ever let anyone else see me like that, either," Minho mumbled and took off his pajama shirt, throwing it to the side and pulling his tan button-up over his shoulders. 

"Has anyone else ever actually had sex with you?" Chan asked curiously, spinning Minho around so he could button up the man's shirt. 

Minho coughed awkwardly and avoided Chan's stare. "We've been together for what, almost five years now? Since I was fifteen? And you don't know this."

"I've never asked. Now answer the question." Chan pecked his lips and sat back on the bed, awaiting Minho's answer. 

"You remember when you broke up with me after you graduated for a little while?"

Chan groaned. "Worst two months of my life." 

"Yeah, I agree. Well, I went to a party and got completely shitfaced and slept with, um, some kid from my high school." Minho was lying through his teeth, not about sleeping with someone else, but about who it was. He knew if Chan found out he'd probably view his friendship with said person a little differently, and the last thing he wanted to deal with was a jealous Chan. He pulled leather pants over his muscular thighs, not having to change out of anything because the night before he had slept in Chan's shirt and a pair of boxers. 

"Who?" 

"I don't remember." 

Chan raised an eyebrow. "Minho, I've known you for years, I know you're lying."

Minho sighed in defeat and sat down on Chan's lap, straddling his boyfriend's waist. 

"It was Jisung." 

"Han Jisung? My co-producer, Han Jisung? Squirrel boy, Han-"

Minho clamped a hand over Chan's mouth and rolled his eyes. "Yes, that Jisung. Now c'mon, we need to go." Minho stood up and was about to reach for the handle of his bedroom door before he was snatched back, now face to face with a smirking Chan. 

"That's not the whole outfit, kitten, and you know it." 

"But Channie, you said not what I wore that night. And I wore it that night, too."

"Minho put the harness on." Chans voice was stern, and Minho submitted, slipping the harness over his button-up. 

"Happy now, you kinky fuck?" Minho scolded and ran from the room, slipping his Van's onto his feet. "God, my parents are going to see me in this." 

"You look hot, it's okay." Chan kissed his forehead and left his apartment, Minho following behind. He drove them to the restaurant with nerves slowly building in his stomach, making his leg violently shake against the steering wheel. Minho gave him a curious smile and placed his hand on Chan's leg to stop the obnoxious shaking that was turning the car into a packed nightclub. 

"Channie, what's wrong?" Minho asked quietly, genuinely concerned for his anxiety-ridden boyfriend. Chan shook his head, his blonde curls bouncing around comically, and led the two inside the fancy restaurant. Minho's parents had booked a reservation earlier in the day and were waiting patiently for their son to arrive at a table near the back. Minho's mother was wearing a beautiful red dress, while Minho's father sported a more casual look, button-up and slacks, almost the same as his son. 

"It's so good to see you again, Chan." Mrs. Lee greeted them when they arrived at the table for four, hugging Chan tightly. "I have the ring when you want it." She whispered, careful to avoid Minho's superhuman hearing. 

The couple sat down next to each other and glanced over the menu, ordering the first thing that came to their attention and settling into a pleasant conversation with Minho's parents. Five years, Chan had waited five years for this moment, and he never expected it to be so nervewracking. He felt like throwing up and crying at the same time, and the only thing keeping him from doing so was Minho's hand rubbing soothing circles on his thigh. Maybe it was a little too sexual for a public display of affection, but Chan was too far gone in his own thoughts to realize it.

"Okay, that's it." Minho slammed his fork down against his glass plate, snapping Chan from his daze. "What is going on with you guys? Why is Chan in Narnia and why do you two look like Pennywise?" Minho pointed at his parents accusingly, who in fact did look a bit creepy with the suggestive smiles on their faces. "Why do you guys know that I don't?" Minho huffed, his lips forming an adorable pout. Chan officially lost it, giving Mrs. Lee the signal for her to slide the ring to Chan beneath the table. When he felt the velvet box beneath his fingertips, he stood up and spun Minho's chair with ease. 

He got down on one knee and held Minho's hands in his own, kissing the back of them softly. 

"Lee Minho, it took me three years to realize I liked you, two months to ask you out, and five years to sit here and say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it's not legal here yet, but it would mean the world to me to take you and your family to Australia to meet my parents and marry the hell out of you."

Minho had been quietly crying up until Chan's last sentence, where his tears were interrupted by a soft giggle. 

"Oh baby, don't cry. Then I'll cry." Chan wiped his tears away softly and opened the velvet box, revealing the engagement ring hidden within. Minho recognized it as the ring that he had been so keen on as he flipped through wedding catalogs on Chan's couch, and he mentally swooned at how attentive Chan was to him. 

"Will you marry me?" Chan's sincere stare met Minho's teary eyes, and Minho was left speechless. He wanted to scream, yes, of course, yes, but his body stayed glued to the restaurant chair, and all he could do was weakly nod. His motor functions didn't catch up with him until Chan slid the ring onto his finger and pulled him into a hug, where Minho began to sob onto his fiance's shoulder. 

He spent the rest of dinner curled up in Chan's arms, admiring the way his ring glistened under the fluorescent lighting. But even with the diamond in front of him, he couldn't deny that the dimpled smile on Chans face shined brighter, and he knew that he would never regret his decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post more one-shot if you'd like!!


End file.
